Untitled
by TheUtmostOfSuffering
Summary: Hidan, a heartless killer with an unknown power escapes from an experimental laboratory but is shot in the head. With no memories of his past, he encounters a man named "Kakuzu" who takes him in.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter one._

"_A state of emergency has been declared. The underground research block will be sealed in sixty seconds. All staff evacuate immediately." _

Pein closed his eyes in thought. Here he was, surrounded by twenty-one guards, but would that be enough to stop what was coming for them? The sirens seemed to get louder by the second, along with the sound of screams filling the air. "He's almost here. Ready your weapons!"

"_I repeat. This is an emergency alert. The underground research block will shut down in forty-six seconds. All staff evacuate immediately."_

The screaming that could be heard from the next room stopped, blood seeping from the crack beneath it. The metal bars on the door unlocked and gears started to turn as the door rose, revealing nothing but a dark and empty space.

"He's here.."

Pein opened his eyes and stared into the pitch black room as a pale body slowly came into view, covered in a thick crimson liquid. The man's head hung downward, a metal mask concealing his face.

"I can take this guy, no problem!" A guard ran forward and raised his gun, but with one single movement from the man in front of him the guard stood still. His face remained angry and unmoving as a thin line of red made its way across his neck.

Pein watched as the guards head slowly slid off his body and onto to the floor. He clenched his fists. "Open fire!"

Twenty guards readied their weapons and took aim, firing round after round in a desperate attempt to kill what was standing before them. The man leaned down and lifted the guards' body up off of the floor, using his lifeless body as a shield as hundreds of cartridges planted themselves inside it. The gunfire stopped and the body dropped to the floor, blood pouring from every inch of its flesh.

"What are you waiting for? Keep firing!"

"We're out of ammo, sir!"

Pein grinded his teeth in frustration as he watched the man slowly stand up again, completely unharmed. He started to walk forward, and with each step he took Pein could hear the ripping of flesh as each of his men were dismembered, limb by limb.

New blood spattered to the floor and stained the walls by the second until there was nothing left but him and this man, surrounded by the bits and pieces of his once living friends. The man continued walking forward, making his way towards the exit.

"Hidan, stop! You won't make it out of here, and you know it! They will terminate you immediately the second you leave this facility, whether you're their precious experiment or not!"

The man stopped walking and stood still.

"You can't leave here! You've been in this facility sense the day you were born, locked away behind steel walls! You know nothing about the real world!"

The man started making his way to the exit once more and Pein growled in anger. He unpinned the radio from his shirt and pressed the button to speak. "He's on his way to the emergency exit! Bring the door down and lock him in immediately!"

Nothing but static sounded in response and Pein threw the radio to the ground. "Hidan! They will not hesitate to kill you!"

The man ignored his warnings and walked through the exit door.

"There is he. Ready your weapon and take careful aim. He won't give you a second shot." An officer spoke as he looked out the window, watching their target carefully.

"This is a fifty caliber antitank rifle. As powerful as he may be, there is no way he can repel this bullet."

"Target the back of his head.

"Rodger."

A second officer balanced his weapon on the railing of the window. He looked through the scope with one eye as he took his aim. He locked onto his target just as he started to turn and quickly pulled the trigger, sending a bullet through the hair at an unbelievable speed.

The cartridge collided against the side of the iron mask, unhinging the metal from its clasp and sending the mask flying through the air. The force of the bullet knocked the man off his feet, causing him to quickly fall over the side of the cliff. Blood trailed its way down the side of his face, staining silver hair as his body fell into the deep blue waters surrounding the island.

The officer yelled out and kicked the wall. "God damn it, he's still alive!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two.

Itachi sprayed the glass doors with window cleaner before running the rag over it in circular motions, making sure to remove every spec of dirt that resided there. Once he was done he smiled in satisfaction and made his way into the kitchen, tucking the cleaning supplies away before moving to the stove to turn on a burner.

"I've finally finished cleaning. I don't owe you anything anymore. Now, I'm exhausted and I'm going to make some tea. Do you want some?" Itachi asked as he looked over their selection.

"Sure." Kakuzu replied, smirking as he scanned over the newspaper from that morning.

Itachi pulled down little black box from the cabinet and took out a couple of tea bags, placing them on the counter before reaching up to grab a pot hanging over the stove.

_BANG!_

Itachi jumped, dropping the pot to the floor before turning around to look at Kakuzu. Kakuzu stared back before putting the paper down and getting up from his chair, making his way into the living room with Itachi following at his heels.

They looked around, searching for the source of the commotion. Itachi gasped and grabbed hold of Kakuzus' shoulder, using his other hand to point to the doors he had just been cleaning. Kakuzu turned around and looked in the direction Itachis finger was now pointing.

Through the glass doors he saw a boy with messy silver hair lying on his back, soaking wet and completely naked. After a moment the boy sat up slowly, touching his forehead and opening his eyes. He stared downwards at his lap before lowering his hand into his sight.

A few drops of blood from his forehead coated his fingertips and his eyes started to well up with tears. Itachi shuffled closer to Kakuzu in shock and the boy looked up with bright magenta eyes, suddenly aware of their presence. He jumped to his feet and started to run before accidently tripping and falling to the ground once more.

Itachi quickly slid the door open and ran outside to help. "Hey, are you okay!"

Kakuzu grudgingly followed. "He's obviously a drunk." He said plainly, watching as the boy sat up again, starting to sob uncontrollably as he rubbed his eyes with his fists.

Itachi looked back at the brunette and glared. "I don't care. He's obviously hurt. Now take off your clothes."

Kakuzu looked down at his friend in disbelief. "What?"

"Take off your clothes!"

Kakuzu let out a loud groan as he pulled his hoodie up over his head and tossed it to the raven. Itachi helped the stranger to his feet before quickly dressing him in the supplied clothing. The boy opened his eyes slowly, sniffling quietly as he looked down at the all too long black sleeves. He moved his arms up and down slowly, watching the limp fabric not covering his arms sway back and forth, a small smile making its way onto his face.

Itachi took a step back and laughed. "You're acting like you've never worn a jacket before."

The boy stopped moving his arms and looked up. "Nyu?.."

Kakuzu scoffed. "Nyu? Okay, he's definitely on drugs. He can't even understand what we're saying."

Itachi ignored his friends comment and took a step closer. "That headdress makes it look like he has horns.." The raven pushed aside some silver hair before gently tugging on one of the white bones. He quickly pulled his hand back, "No way, they're sticking straight out of his head!"

Kakuzu only rolled his eyes. "I seriously doubt that.."

"I think we should take him back to your place."

"No."

"We can't just leave him here like this!" Itachi grabbed the strangers' wrist and pulled him closer in a protective manor. The silverette looked back and forth between the other two in confusion, stepping behind Itachi after seeing the angered look on Kakuzus' face.

Kakuzu groaned in annoyance for what must have been the tenth time in ten minutes. "Fine!"


End file.
